The Truth Is Out There
by Meredith01
Summary: Martin explains the plot of his favourite TV show!  MS fluff.


Disclaimer:- I do not own 'Without A Trace' or 'The X Files' or any of the characters.

Just a little Martin/Samantha fluff!!! (Oh, I miss Mulder & Scully)

* * *

Samantha squinted at the television in front of her, confusion flashing across her face as she watched the events playing out on the screen.

"So, who are they again?"

Martin smiled and reached for a piece of popcorn from the bowl at his side, depositing one piece in Samantha's waiting mouth before he retrieved a second piece for himself.

"They're the alien bounty hunters."

"Right," Sam frowned, "so they hunt…aliens?"

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning his chin on the top of her head as she sat back against his chest on their bed, "but just the human/alien hybrids."

"Obviously," Sam said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you never watched this," he chuckled in disbelief.

"What can I say?! I clearly found more vital things to do with my time than watch shows about little green men."

"Grey," he cleared his throat.  
"Don't start that again," she sighed, smiling as she slid her hand absently up to his neck and stroked hr fingertips in gentle patterns across his warm skin.

Martin smiled and lifted her hand from his neck, kissing her palm before he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

It was moments like this he had missed during their break-up, just spending time with her like this, just doing mundane things like watching TV or reading the morning paper.

He had missed her so much and now they had been reunited he was going to savor every second of their time together.

Samantha fidgeted in his arms and leant her head back sleepily against his chest.

"And that's Mulder's sister, right?" she pointed at the screen and looked up at Martin for confirmation.

"Yeah," he nodded, "well…they make you think it might be his sister, but you find out later it's an alien clone and his sister actually died."

"I hate it when that happens," Sam grinned.

"And that bad tempered guy is their boss?" she stifled a yawn.

"Hmm, remind you of anyone we know?"

Samantha grinned and elbowed him playfully as she continued to watch the show in evident bemusement.

"Ok, he has to be a villain?!" she nodded towards the screen at the grey haired man who had just lit up a cigarette.

"Yep," Martin nodded, taking a sip from a bottle of beer and handing to Sam, "he's one of the key figures in a secret high ranking government conspiracy to help the invading alien forces k…"

"Ok, Martin…all you had to say was 'yes sweetie, he's one of the bad guys'."

Martin chuckled and began trailing kisses down her neck, "Sorry… 'yes sweetie he's one of the bad guys'," he raised an eyebrow and added, "And Mulder's father, but we don't know that yet."

"My brain hurts," Sam furrowed her brow at the screen.

"So, what's the deal with those two? They sleeping together?" she asked interestedly.

"No, not at this point. They where basically secretly in love with each other for years, but the usual plot devices kept them apart. Ex girlfriends, kidnappings, alien abductions…" he laughed.

"Wow, and I thought we had it rough," she widened her eyes and looked back at the two agents on the screen caught up in some sort of emotional 'moment'.

"So they got together eventually?"

"Yeah," he nodded, feeding her another piece of popcorn, "even had a baby together."

"Boy or girl?" she asked, still staring at the screen.

"Boy."

She smiled thoughtfully at his answer, "That's nice."

Martin glanced down at her in surprise and grinned, "Yeah, it is."

She took another sip of beer and pointed at the screen, "Oh please! Like she could run after suspects in those heels!" she guffawed.

"Ah…Scully," Martin smiled nostalgically.

Samantha stared at the screen contemplatively, "You think she's pretty?"

Martin took the beer from her as she offered it to him and laughed, "I think I'm going to refuse to answer that question without my lawyer present."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Martin!"

Martin sighed and stared at the female figure on the screen, "She certainly has her charms."

"Hmm," Sam mused.

"But," he set the beer down on the nightstand and walked his fingers up her abdomen, "she's only my second favorite FBI agent."

"What, you liked Mulder better?" she teased.

"No," Martin laughed, turning her in his arms to face him, "there's this beautiful blonde Agent I work with. I'm kind of in love with her actually."

"Samantha nodded, smiling widely as she replied, "You know, I think she might be in love with you too."

"You do?" he beamed.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, settling back happily in his arms.

"Who the hell are they?" Sam looked disparagingly at the three rather unusual looking characters on the screen.

"They're the Lone gunmen, they're friends of Mulders'."

"Hmm," Sam smirked, "I wouldn't mind being a 'friend' of Mulder's."

"I'll bet," Martin laughed disdainfully.

"So," Sam began thoughtfully, "if we're Mulder and Scully, does that make them…"

"Danny, Viv and Elena?" Martin offered.

Samantha giggled and rested her cheek back against his chest as he embraced her tightly.

Martin looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, not being able to resist the temptation of trailing his kisses down the side of her inviting neck.

"You don't actually believe in al this do you?" she widened her eyes, "aliens, government conspiracys…"

"Hey, 'the truth is out there'," he grinned, returning to his previous task of nipping and sucking gently at her neck.

"Marty?" Sam said softly.

"Mm" he replied, not allowing his lips to leave her skin.

"How about we turn off the TV and do a little investigating of our own?"

"Why Agent Scully what are you suggesting?"

"Well... just that maybe we should focus less on X-Files related topics and focus on more… X-Rated ones."

Martin didn't need asking twice; he quickly located the remote and turned off the TV.

"Get over here you," he seized her around the waist and rolled on top of her as she giggled and shrieked happily.

Samantha leant her head up impatiently towards him and initiated a heated kiss, only breaking apart when the need for air became inescapable.

He stared down at her hungrily and gradually slid his hand up her bare thigh, slowly inching it underneath his college T-shirt she was wearing.

"So…your spaceship or mine?"


End file.
